1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held apparatus, and in particular to a hand-held apparatus that can illuminate different light sources to cure resins.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held apparatus is wildly used in many applications, for example, the curing hand-held apparatus is used to polymerize the curable material in dental practice.
Usually for a curing apparatus of hand-held size, at least one curing element for radiating light or heat is installed in the hand-held apparatus so that the byproduct of heat is built inside the apparatus to induce damage upon the electronic elements of the apparatus. Conventionally, there is a fan installed inside the apparatus for dissipating heat from the apparatus to the outsize environment via airflow exchange. However, the traditional hand-held apparatus cannot provide white light source to illuminate a target for viewing and positioning, and the traditional hand-held apparatus cannot provide many light sources at the same time to cure different types of resin.